narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Uchiha
was — along with his family — one of the last Uchiha, and one of the last two to possess the . He was also one of the four Yonkō. Background Echo was conceived to an Uchiha Clan witch at an unknown period of time after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. From a young age, he was told that his father was a terrible alcoholic, and one day he went to far. After beating Echo's mother, he forced her to engage in a ritual to sacrifice her unborn baby's soul to give him more power. But, with the love of her baby fueling her, she switched the recipient of the power. She offered her husband to empower her son. The demonic energy caused her to engage in labor early, and after saying a final prayer and giving birth, she died. Her neighbors recounted seeing an eerie green light shining from their chimney to the heavens, and decided to investigate. Upon witnessing the situation they took Echo in. Later, Echo learns his true history from his older sister, Abura Uchiha, after time-traveling. His mother, in reality, was a member of the Hyūga Clan who both loved him dearly and died in childbirth. As a result, Fūjin, his father, briefly turned to alcohol. Fūjin continued to care for his son until he was killed by 's genocide of the human race — sacrificing himself to ensure Echo survived. Graced with this truth, Echo began to revere his father as one of the few men he truly respected.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! Not much is known of Echo's past beyond this, but what is known, is that he eventually learned that Ryun Uchiha was his grandfather, and later on, became a Yonkō, due to his abilities. He also had a fierce rivalry with Seireitou Hyūga. Personality Due to his upbringing and the events of his past, Echo is immune to feeling guilt in his actions, and is often unpredictable in nature. He has an enormous capacity for knowledge and is extremely intelligent. Echo's most impressive feature coincides with his lack of guilt: he is a paragon at deception and manipulation, as he has no bodily reflexes or moral guidelines that hinder him from lying. In collaboration with his smarts, Echo is able to plan and prepare a situation before it happens, essentially playing chess with life, not all unlike that of his fellow Yonkō, Seireitou Hyūga. As the series begins, Echo is a temper prone, frustrated, and aggressive teenager who seeks answers about his origin and place in the world. His trigger happy attitude gets him into more trouble than necessary in the beginning, but also guides him to a legendary journey. Upon learning of his heritage, Echo becomes a proud member of the Uchiha, calling his the "supreme generation" during his fight with Seireitou. As the series progresses, Echo's awakening of power brings forth one-by-one the seven core sins that sleep within him as their master. Although he is tempted by all, his biggest downfall is his pride. Echo becomes detached, uncaring, apathetic, and his confidence turns to arrogance. He also has homicidal tendencies, frequently plotting the death of Seireitou, as well as relishing the deaths of those who fall victim to him.To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha By series end, Echo is calm, collected, cruel, but fair, and extremely confident in his abilities. After finding out Ryun was his grandfather, while time traveling, he shows his elder a tremendous amount of reverence; though this is not entirely without some disrespect. He refers to Ryun as and even, occasionally, refers to him as a "loser" when particularly annoyed with his elder. Conversely, Echo seems to have an intense dislike for Seireitou, whom he intends to kill. Seireitou has noted that, out of all the Yonkō, Echo respects his abilities least, something that infuriates him. Echo, similarly, notes that Seireitou is too much of an "overachiever" and that he contradicts himself too much to be respected. He further comments that Seireitou's tendency to judge power before it "properly manifests" is the reason he views Seireitou as inferior to him. Echo has also demonstrated fledgling respect for Hikaru Kurosaki. Though initially somewhat dismissive of him, Echo was infuriated when Hikaru sacrificed himself in battle with Seireitou — only intensifying his hatred for the latter. Hikaru's death both bolstered Echo resolve to train, and solidified his goals to defeat Seireitou. Appearance Echo is a short man, similar in stature and appearance to his grandfather Ryun — though he also bears a striking resemblance to his father, Fūjin Uchiha. He has long black hair, which is grown out and his bangs are styled similarly to Madara Uchiha's in his youth. He wears the standard black Uchiha outfit with little to no variation to it until he becomes a missing-nin, at which time the only change was the addition of a larger Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. Abilities As a shinobi, Echo's abilities were virtually unrivaled. The youngest member of the Yonkō, Echo was said to be equal to Ryun Uchiha, and was able to hold his own against the likes of Seireitou Hyūga, Minkai Zokatakei, and Hikaru Kurosaki. Echo was among the first to fight Ryun after the latter gained his Rinnegan eyes, able to withstand the budding Six Paths power within his ancestor.A Dark Family Reunion: Ryun Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha Ninjutsu Echo was considered a genius when it came to utilizing ninjutsu. Even against the likes of other Yonkō, he used relatively few techniques, but with them, was able to accomplish what normal shinobi needed many techniques to accomplish. Often times, he could fight for long periods of time using just one technique. Because of this, the true number of ninjutsu Echo actually knows is unknown, as he has never felt the need to use them all. He was capable of preforming telepathy, often using it to demean Seireitou. Nature Transformations Echo possessed a mastery of two known elements: wind and fire. He also possessed an unknown level of mastery over the elements of yin, yang, and Yin-Yang Release. Though his fire nature comes from his Uchiha lineage, Echo's affinity was with wind chakra. His grandfather, Ryun, taught him how to master wind: a skill he would use for the rest of his life. Fūinjutsu Dōjutsu Teiōgan Due to being the offspring of an Uchiha and a Hyūga — as well as the fact that two Rinnegan directly proceeded him — Echo was born with the same dōjutsu as his sister: the Teiōgan. Mangekyō Sharingan Echo's Mangekyō Sharingan takes on a flower-like pattern. Unseen in any other Mangekyō Sharingan, and much like his regular Sharingan, Echo's Mangekyō Sharingan takes on an abnormal green coloration. Ryun Uchiha mentions that Echo can use both Amaterasu and Susanoo, with his Mangekyō, meaning he can also use Tsukuyomi. How he obtained the eyes are yet unknown. His signature technique is an unnamed Mangekyō time warping technique. Trivia * This character is a revival of the old Echo Uchiha, once a main character on this site, which was later replaced by Echo Osore. All credit goes to the original owner, my friend, User:Echo Uchiha. Quotes * (To Minkai) "As for why I fight, it has nothing to do with you or anyone. Like I said, I fight to preserve what I deem right. Whether it be protecting or destroying others. And what are you but an incarnation of selfishness? I will always be better than those who try to judge me, simply because they judge me on foolish incantations. They attempt to undermine me so that they do not have to deal with their own flaws. I find it utterly pathetic."Clash of the Demonic Warriors: Echo Uchiha vs. Minkai Zokatakei * (About Seireitou) "What a fool, his friends can protect themselves, he's just selling a bunch of lies, and for that, among other reasons, he will always be a loser." * (To Hikaru) "This is definitely a different side of you, Hikaru… losing your patience. Maybe training would be a good idea. If you want to prove me wrong, show that your limit is not set in stone."Battle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru * (To Ryun) "I'm not just engaging Seireitou to prove he isn't as powerful as he thinks. I'm doing it to avenge Hikaru. Whether Hikaru himself believes it, he didn't have to die. If Seireitou hadn't been so stubborn in the first place his sacrifice would not have been necessary."Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! * (To Seireitou) "There's no point in resistance, we are the true heirs to the Uchiha Clan, the supreme generation. Go ahead try to fight it… make my day." * (To Seireitou) "I'd say it's a bit more foolish to kill someone you love to "protect" them. Selfishness can be coated with lies, just as your empty words are coated with passion. I fight because it is my destiny, and I like it like that. Whether it be slaying an angel or devil, it's my job and I'm going to do it."Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga * (To Seireitou) "You've always had the presence of someone who over-achieves." * (To Seireitou) "You're such a fool to judge one's power before it is properly manifested. That is why you will always be inferior to me." * (To Seireitou) "You're just as pathetic as Minkai, whenever you know you can't win you get another pathetic creature to fight in your place." * (To Ryun) "Strength comes not from deservance, but perseverance. This lesson came to me in the most painful way possible." References